Connectors for coaxial cables typically attach to complementary interface ports to electrically connect coaxial cables to various electronic devices within a telecommunications, cable/satellite TV (“CATV”) network. It is desirable to maintain electrical continuity through a coaxial cable connector to prevent radio frequency (RF) leakage and ensure a stable ground connection.
Certain connectors attempt to eliminate the use of threads for a quicker installation method. Such connectors use a locking pin for coupling to another component. While these connectors eliminate the requirement for multiple turns/revolutions of a threaded nut to effect engagement, such connectors do not provide a positive locking force between the components. As a result, such connectors have problems of RF leakage, i.e., ingress or egress, of RF energy through gaps along the locked connection. Additionally, such gaps provide an opportunity for the loss or interruption of a ground path from the coaxial cable to a grounded interface port. These problems can cause a loss or decrease in the quality of CATV signals passing through the connector, impairing the performance of devices such as televisions, computers and phones.
Therefore, there is a need to overcome, or otherwise lessen the effects of, the disadvantages and shortcomings described above.